Toy Airplane
by hubblejubble48
Summary: Why does Kate want the toy airplane that was in the case? This story was inspired by that episode. This is my first flashback story. R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Kate sat on the beach, examining a little silver plane. It was a tiny model with blue windows and small wheels at the bottom. It reminded Kate of why she was on this island and how she got here.

(flashback)

She puled her long curly red hair back into a fat bun. She slipped out of the 'belly' suit, which made her look pregnant. Walking to the bathroom she thought to herself, tomorrow's mission will be more successful. She got into the bathroom of her roomy apartment. The pink walls matched the pink dress she had been wearing earlier. She stared at herself for a long time. Finally, she pinched her eye, removing her contacts which turned her eyes blue.

(end flashback)

Kate placed the plane on her beach towel and stared out into the rolling ocean.

"You never told me why that was so important," Jack sat down next to her. Kate looked at him.

"I did. It was my husbands," Kate grabbed the plane and the towel and moved away from him.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Kate was on fruit duty. She and Sawyer searched the trees in the forest high and low looking for eatable fruits. Kate climbed a tree. Her capri pants got caught on a twig sticking out. "Freckles? Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine. I'm just stuck," she called down to the tall southern man.

"All right then. Hurry it up will ya?" Sawyer pushed.

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!" Kate yanked the end of her pants, tearing them at the bottom. Sawyer laughed. Kate grabbed a coconut and chucked it at him.

"Whoa!" Sawyer ducked out of the way. "Just a little laugh Freckles. Where's your sense of humor?" Kate ignored him and continued plucking coconuts.

(flashback)

Darting across the almost pearly white hallway, Kate dropped her gun. She ran back to get it. She had to make an even faster escape now. She turned down one hallway after the next, twisting and turning in every direction. The slip of paper held tightly in her hand was beginning to get wet with the sweat of er palms. She reached the stairwell. Ripping the door open she darted up the stairs. There would be an escape jet waiting for her on the roof. It would leave at twelve o'clock sharp. She had five minutes to climb twelve sets of stairs, and if she didn't make it she was as good as dead, and she knew it. She heard the stairwell door burst open below her.

A tall man with black hair and black eyes chased after her. "Get back here bitch! That's my technology!" he shouted at her. She disregarded him and kept running. Kate loaded her gun and shot down the stairs. The chaos calmed. Kate had to run even faster now because she wasted precious seconds. The door was only on flight of stairs away now. She was going to make it. The door bust open when she got there. It was a man with short blonde hair and welcoming brown eyes.

"Come one Kate!" She grabbed his hand and ran with him into the jet plane waiting for her on the roof. He jumped into the pilot's chair and took off. Kate opened her hand. There was the small piece of paper.

(end flashback)

"FRECKLES!" Sawyer shouted up at her.

"Whoa!" the shocked Kate flipped backwards out of the tree. The wind was knocked out of her, which explained the absurd faces she was making. "Sorry, I zoned out," Kate said, catching her breath.

"I could tell. I called your name 'bout three times!" Sawyer said, reaching out his helping hand.


	3. Chapter Three

Kate sat by the fire, her plane inside her backpack. She was poking the fire with a stick to keep it burning. Sun was also on fire duty that night. "You've been volunteering for a lot of jobs lately. Is something wrong?" Sun asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I just miss him," Kate said. Two minutes later she was crying. She cried for twenty minutes. In between sobs Sun heard her mumble "It was all my fault," and I'm so stupid," but most of all was "I never should have held a gun!" Sun was a little astounded by this out burst. She got up and sat back down next to Kate, comforting her. They were the only two awake. Kate calmed and stared into the flames, dazed.

(flashback)

This time Kate had her normal brown eyes, but she had blonde hair, which was short and straight. The pilot had brown hair and green eyes today. They were flying to Austria to collect a device that will blow up a whole city, a nuclear bomb. Kate had given the piece of paper to her commanding officer. He took it into a secret lab and did who knows what.

Most of the time Kate had no idea why she was doing the things she was doing, but she was told, it's better to know nothing than to know everything when your in the CIA. This time Kate knew why they were getting the bomb. A man in Austria had created a nuclear bomb so tiny the you could stuff it inside a small toy.

Kate felt herself growing close to the pilot. They always traveled together, and they always escaped together.

"I don't know about this mission. It seems very dangerous," the pilot said.

"All the missions are dangerous, but I come back alive each time," Kate told him as she applied mascara and foundation to change her facial features.

"What happens when you don't come back alive? I don't know what I'll do," he said.

"William? What are you saying?" Kate stared at the back of his head. The plane staled and the back up pilot came out of the back.

"Get ready to jump guys," he said, grabbing the controls. Kate strapped on her parachute. She stood near the door and waited for Will.

"Perhaps," Will said, answering her question, and slipping into his parachute also.

"Open the hatch!" the new pilot shouted.

"Roger!" Kate said back, yanking the hatch to the plane open. They put on their goggles and together they leaped out of the jet. They held hands, free falling until they needed to pull their chutes.

(end flashback)

"Kate are you all right?" Sun poked her in the arm. Kate shuddered.

"I'm fine now," Kate left the fire and went to a near by tent to call someone else for duty. Sun watched Kate disappear. Then she wondered, why was Kate so upset?


	4. Chapter Four

Kate didn't feel good the next day. She felt tired and groggy, partially because when it's foggy Kate sleeps. It was a very foggy morning. They could only see their camp from anywhere they stood. Kate had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like something horrible was going to happen, and she would have to save everyone. Kate couldn't figure it out. She lied on her beach towel, staring through the fog and mist.

(flashback)

"I'm not so sure about this, I mean our job, it seems so, suspicious," Kate said to her new husband, Will.

"Honey, I feel the same way, but we're working for the CIA, I don't think they'd try and fool us," Will hugged her comfortingly.

"I don't know, the CIA would probably tell us more then we are told about the missions we've been going on," she looked puzzled. "After all, the bad guys would try to trick us, right?"

"I guess," Will changed his clothes. "I'm going to bed, I love you," Will kissed her good night and went to sleep. Kate stayed up all night, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

(end flashback)

Kate ran every possibility through her head, but she just could not figure out what was going to happen. She didn't know what she was going to have to do, or; more so, what she would do. So she just lied on her towel staring all morning, and by the time the fog cleared, she was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

The beach was hectic in the morning. Kate woke up, startled to see Sayid hovering over her face. "What the hell! Get off me!" Kate shoved Sayid.

"Wait! Don't move!" Sayid looked panicked. Kate froze.

"Whatever is on me get it off!" Kate screamed, then she began to whimper. "If it is a bug, just kill it!"

"It's a lot more destructive than a bug. It's a bomb!" Sayid remained calm.

"A BOMB!" Kate yelled.

(flashback)

Will pulled out a small shoe box. "We've been married for six months now, I just wanted to tell you."

"I know how long we've been married," Kate laughed at him.

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to tell you," Will looked at the box.

"Oh, well then what?" Kate also stared at the shoe box sitting on the bed.

"Open it," Will handed the small orange and black shoe box to her. She looked at him, took the box and opened it.

"What's this?" Kate chuckled.

"Don't laugh! That was the first airplane I ever got. It was a present to me from my father on my sixth birthday. Since that day I knew I wanted to be a pilot. When I was old enough; however, the airports wouldn't accept my applications because of my background. It turns out that year my dad robbed a small convenience store and took this for me. I didn't understand why he was gone for so long." Will turned away. "That's why I decided to work to help our country, not hurt it like my father."

"This is why your a pilot," Kate put the tiny toy back in the box, pushed t aside and embraced her husband. "I don't think any less of you because of what your father did." She kissed him. BEEP! BEEP! Kate leaped up. The house alarm went off. "Someone's in the house!" Kate whispered. She grabbed Will's hand and they darted out on to the terrace.

(end flashback)

"Did it go off!" Kate was freaked out.

"No, but it might soon," Sayid said.

"Where is it?" Kate stared very hard and serious at the Iraqi man.

"It's underneath you," Sayid watched Kate's eyes grow bigger than coconuts.


	6. Chapter Six

"How can I move without it killing me?" Kate screamed in his face.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out a way to deactivate it, but it's so little! I can't even touch it! It's inside some gray container?" Sayid was puzzled. He didn't know how he was going to get his hair stylist out of her squeeze(Sayid and Kate were both wearing buns, they did their hair together everyday).

"Just get me out! I don't want to die!" Kate cried.

(flashback)

Kate cried. She wept for hours. She knew she wasn't working for the real CIA, but what she didn't know is that she and Will had tiny microphones inserted on their scalps. The bad guys heard them talking about how they thought they were on the wrong team. It was too late. The police were already after Kate and Will had gone missing. The strangest thing was that earlier that week someone broke into Kate's house but didn't steal anything, except for Will's plane. Kate didn't tell him in time.

"I can't believe I let this happen!" she shouted at herself in the mirror. Kate figured out all her missions. The little slip of paper was telling them where to find the nuclear bomb. And they wanted the bomb to destroy a state, but Kate couldn't figure out which one yet. She knew she had to flea. She bought a plane ticket to Sydney Australia.

(end flashback)

Kate thought hard. She couldn't figure out why there was a bomb underneath her. Then like a slap across the face it hit her. "What was that for!" Kate glared at Sayid.

"To wake you up! If you make any sudden movements, this island is toast!" Sayid said. "I guess I could've just tapped you."

"That would've been nice!" Kate said angrily.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kate opened her eyes. It was just a dream. She wasn't about to die. Kate was drenched in sweat. She looked around it was still dark outside. "A bomb! That's ridiculous! Not on a deserted island." Kate told herself. She laid back down, staring at the top of the tent. Mosquitoes gathered at the corner. Kate watched them climb over each other, trying to escape the tent.

(flashback)

"Hey Sheila!" the man at the counter said.

"Actually my name is Elizabeth," Kate said. She had red hair again, but this time it was long and straight. Her eyes were blue.

"Sheila here means girl," the man chuckled. Kate laughed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at the jolly man. "You men business I guess. What dod you need?"

"I need all the money this bank is carrying, take me to the vault!" Kate pulled a gun on the man. His gasped, widening his eyes.

"Okay, just don't shoot!" the man lifted his arms and lead the way to the back vault. He opened it and showed her the money. "Take it, just don't kill anyone, please!" Kate leaned in the vault and searched. The ran charged at her pushing her inside the vault.

"HEY!" Kate was closed in. She heard the man lock the vault. "LET ME OUT BASTARD! THE GUN ISN'T LOADED! I couldn't find what I was looking for!" Kate shouted and yelled for hours. Then she heard the vault being opened again. When light shed on Kate's face she saw she was staring at a police officer. "I didn't want anything valuable!" The officer grabbed her thin arms and yanked her out of the vault. He cuffed her.

"Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law," the officer said tightening her cuffs.

"I'll escape! I'll find what I'm looking for!" Kate exclaimed to the cop on the way to the station.

"Put her in solitary for now. We can put her in a regular cell after trial," the head cop said.

"If I'm sentenced!" Kate screamed kicking and punching to try and get away. She was thrown in the room padded with cushions. Kate sat in the middle of the room and slept.

(end flashback)

When she woke again it was morning. She strolled along beach for an hour. Then she heard a plane over head. She looked up and saw a silver plane with crystal blue windows pass by. The plane left a trail of pearly white smoke behind. "Look! A plane!" she shouted. Kate ran back down the beach. "Jack! Jack A plane!" Kate pointed to the sky. Jack looked up. The few clouds drifted slowly across the light blue sky.

"Kate there's nothing there," Jack looked at her oddly.

"No it's there!" Kate looked back at the sky and saw nothing. "It was there, I saw it and heard it!" Kate walked solemnly back to her tent to lay down once again.

"Your no help lying around all day, Shannon!" Kate looked up Sun was standing over her.

"I'm not Shannon," Kate said.

"I know, but since her brother died Shannon's been doing a lot more than you. You are the new Shannon," Sun giggled and sat down next to Kate.


	8. Chapter Eight

The day was lost quickly before Kate was back in her tent sleeping again. She woke up with a start, huffing and puffing, drenched in sweat. She had the dream again. Kate knew something bad was going to happen.

(flashback)

Kate sat and rocked herself. It had been a year since her bank robbery and six months since she got out of jail. The rocking chair creaked as Kate kept rocking. She stared into the distance. Thinking. She still couldn't find what she was looking for and time was running thin. The real CIA was always watching her, waiting for her to strike. She continued to rock. Then she stood up. "I'll search tonight," she said.

"Good," her computer answered. Kate turned around and looked at the face on her computer screen. It was her friend, Leslie. Leslie knew all about the dilemma Kate was faced with. "I'm glad you're not giving up, but remember there's only a few weeks left before they come."

"I know," Kate said good bye, turning off the computer and sitting back in the chair.

She rocked again, back and forth. Kate stood up and walked down the cramped hallway to the bathroom. She looked at herself. Her short blonde hair was a mess, but her blue eyes were sparkling. She sighed.

"Open up! We know your in there!" came a booming voice outside her hotel room door. She panicked. Straightening her wig, she rushed down the hallway and back into the living room. The door was pounded on over and over.

"If you don't open this door right now we'll break it down!" the man yelled. Kate quietly opened the glass door leading to the back stairs. Then, after she was outside and the door was closed and locked, she darted down the stairs with great speed. "That's it!" the man yelled ten minutes later, kicking in the door with a loud thud.

"Hey! You'd better have the money to pay for that!" a man with a suit came up the corridor stairs.

"Sorry, Mr.," the man looked at the manager's coat. "Johnson, but there's a bad woman staying in this hotel room. As one of the men explained the other one went into the room to search for Kate. His long black hair was pulled back in a bun.

"She's gone," he said, emerging from the room.

"You broke the door for nothing!" the manager raged. "It better be fixed by tomorrow!"

"Yes sir," the first man said. They walked down the stairs, arguing about how they handled the situation. The manager walked into the room and pulled off her suit. Kate peered down the hallway and smirked.

(end flashback)

Kate rocked herself back and forth. Then she lied down. "I'll never give up until I find it," Kate told herself. Then she thought about everything. "SAYID!" she whispered, her eyes widening.


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: Hey Grant, as a matter of fact, I'm 13 and if you understood good writing then you would know I was foreshadowing. I could tell you more but that would defeat the purpose of continuing the story! And I'm not trying to use any words that aren't in my daily vocabulary.**

**I can take constructive criticism but you were just plain mean! And one more thing, if I couldn't handle this plot then I'd tell my friend SolitaryFan the plot and have her write the story! **

**Sorry to the rest of my fans.

* * *

**

She decided to keep her distance from Sayid, the next few days. Thanks to Sawyer, everyone knew she was a criminal, so it wasn't hard to avoid him. Kate stayed hidden in the trees or she would just stay in her tent all day. Though nobody was looking for her someone found her. He was referred to as the island asshole. "What?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come and sit by the tide with me," the man studied her, focusing mostly on her chest.

"Get the hell away pervert!" Kate stood up and smacked him. He pretended to loose consciousness and he fell over on her, grabbing her boob. "Ass hole!" Kate screamed, grabbing a nearby stick and whacking him repeatedly where the sun don't shine.

He yelped in pain and as he escaped he yelled back "crazy Bitch!" Kate smiled, die to her win then she sat back down and stared off at the ocean.

(flashback)

Kate turned on the radio as she got into her small blue car.

"The victim's body will be transported to his family as soon as possible. The forensic doctors at the morgue believe he was brutally murdered, and it was not a suicide. The victim's name is..." Kate drove faster and faster down the highway, until she was finally driving 30 miles per hour too fast. She listened to the radio.

"William Thomas Johnson." Kate was shocked. Her speed still increased as she blacked out. The last thing she heard was the sound of two cars slamming into each other.

(end flashback)

Kate silently cried remembering the event. She lifted her shirt to examine the huge scar the had been left from the doctors having to sew her up in order to keep her intestine in. Kate's sadness soon turned into anger. She grabbed the stick again and searched for the one called "Ass hole."

* * *

She never found him and finally she just smacked herself in the head, knowing that it wasn't his fault that Will died. The problem was she hit herself too hard and then, blacked out.

* * *

**AN again: I know you probably don't want to read this story anymore, now that you know whose airplane it really was, but I would like it if you continued to read and review my story. Thanks!**


End file.
